Ketika aku jadi milikmu
by yourgenie17
Summary: [ONESHOOT!] Woozi yang ingin menjadikan Hoshi sebagai teman saja. Woozi yang tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan berantakan lalu kacau seperti ini. karma berbalik. HOSHI!seme X WOOZI!uke. SoonHoon / HoZi, JeongCheol. dldr.


Author : yourgenie17

Tittle : When I was your man—ketika aku menjadi milikmu

Rate : T

Pairing : Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Cast : Hoshi, Woozi, Hoshi mother's, Woozi mother's, Junghan Yoon, Seungcheol Choi, Kim Mingyu

Warning : hold your tissue tight.

Note : Inspired by Bruno Mars – When I was your man.

Hi, I'm back with my promise, Seventeen promise. i.. just.. ah.

* * *

"Hyung.." sapa lelaki mungil ini.

Rambut merah jambu seperti eskrim vanilla yang ditumpahkan sirup strawberry diatasnya. Jika ia adalah strawberry, maka aku adalah blueberry-nya. Aku sepakat dengan hatiku sendiri untuk ikut mewarnai rambutku sepertinya.

Jarang-jarang ia mengajakku untuk bertemu. Apalagi ditaman seperti ini. Wah, rasanya hati ini sedang dibawa terbang olehnya.

Ia tersenyum, tersenyum indah sekali.

 _Indahnya malaikat kecil kesayanganku.._

"Kita berteman saja, ya ?" tegasnya.

AKU MEMBELALAKKAN MATAKU.

"..Mwo ?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Runtuh. Seakan dunia indah yang kubangun selama bertahun-tahun ini runtuh rasanya.

 _Keterlaluan.. mengapa dada ini rasanya sesak sekali ?_

"Kita selesai saja, ya hyung ?" tegasnya sekali lagi.

 _Mengapa.. rasanya seperti tercekat kuat ?_

"H-hyung ? Apa kau mendengarkanku ?" tanyanya.

Langit sore ditaman itu terlihat mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun. Aku menatapnya ling-lung, masih tidak bisa mengerti akan semuanya.

"H-hyung aku—"

"Pergilah. Tinggalkan aku," ucapku lemah.

Aku jatuh terduduk di kursi taman dibelakang tempatku berdiri. Woozi tampak mendekat ingin menyentuhku. Namun aku mengelak.

"PERGILAH KUMOHON! HUJAN AKAN TURUN, AKU TIDAK INGIN ENGKAU KEHUJANAN DAN JATUH SAKIT!" bentakku menahan air mata yang keluar.

Woozi tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, kaki mungilnya itu menuntun untuk keluar dari taman. Meninggalkan aku seorang diri ditaman yang luas itu.

Taman yang indah ini, kini tampak seperti lahan kuburan bagiku.

 _Jangan pergi, seharusnya kau jangan pergi.._

Aku jatuh merosot dikursi taman itu.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu.._

Aku meraung keras tanpa memperdulikan burung-burung gagak hitam yang tengah menyaksikan.

 _Aku seharusnya memperlakukanmu lebih baik lagi.._

Aku mulai menangis kesetanan tanpa memperdulikan tetes tetes air hujan yang mulai turun, dan membasahi bajuku.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi tadi.._

…

"—pst, kudengar kau putus dari Hoshi !" tanya Junghan hyung sembari menyembulkan kepalanya diatas mejaku.

Aku mengendikkan bahuku.

"ini sudah dua minggu lho, dia tidak masuk sekolah. Kurasa wali kelas tahu sesuatu, sehingga absennya diberi sakit," celoteh Junghan hyung.

Dia sakit ? apa saat itu dia hujan-hujanan ya ?

"Tapi tidak mungkin sakit biasa, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain" ujarnya excited sendiri. Aku mulai tertarik dengan topik ini dibanding buku matematika yang kupegang sedari tadi.

"engkau 'kan, ada nomor ponselnya. Mengapa tidak meneleponnya sendiri ? reaksi anak-anak sekelas memangnya bagaimana ?" tanyaku.

Junghan hyung mengendikkan bahunya,"kau tahu ? kami sekelas sudah coba untuk menghubungi nomornya, namun tidak diangkat. Nomor mamanya pun selalu sibuk. Ketika kami bertanya kepada walikelas, ia hanya menjawab 'Aku tidak tahu, tanya saja sendiri ke mamanya,' itu kan sama saja bohong," ujarnya.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya ? [!].

…

Hari ini tepat 3 minggu Hoshi tidak masuk sekolah.

Entah mengapa aku merasa bertanggung-jawab untuk mengunjunginya. Tepat sepulang sekolah ini, aku akan menjenguknya.

Aku masih ingat sekali nomor bus apa yang akan dinaiki untuk menuju rumahnya, aku pernah diajak tentunya untuk main dan menginap kerumahnya.

Ia merupakan orang kaya, papanya pemilik perusahaan ternama S. Sedangkan Papaku hanya manager dikantor T, dan mamaku adalah pegawai negri biasa. Tidak jarang, banyak yang berbicara aku berhubungan dengannya hanya untuk uang jajan tambahan semata.

Aku tidak mengerti itu.

"— _TING! TONG!"_

Setelah sekian lama berdebat dengan diri sendiri, akhirnya aku membunyikan juga bel rumah besar itu.

Tidak berselang beberapa lama, tampak seorang pelayan separuh baya datang membukakan pintu,"Masuk saja tuan, nyonya ada dirumah kok," ujar bibi itu. Aku mengangguk saja dan mengikuti bibi itu untuk masuk kedalam.

"Woozi-ah ? kau datang ?" tanya wanita separuh baya yang kupanggil "Mama" setelah 'dekat' dengan Hoshi itu.

"aku datang, ma," ujarku pelan.

"duduklah dulu. Bibi, tolong bawakan teh dan kue kecil" sambut mama Hoshi dengan tenang. Aku pun duduk sesuai perintahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar malaikat kecil mama ini ? Engkau tampak bertambah tinggi semenjak terakhir kali. Engkau tampak sehat, 'nak" ujarnya lembut lalu mengusak-usak surai merah jambuku.

Aku menarik senyum terbaikku, aku tidak ingin terlihat mengecewakan didepan wanita ini. Aku menyayanginya seperti ibuku sendiri, aku juga sangat segan dan patuh kepadanya.

"Ma.. ada apa dengan Hoshi ?" tanyaku.

"Engkau tidak tahu ? sama sekali ? Seungcheol seharusnya sudah memberitahumu 'kan ?" tanya Mama Hoshi tidak yakin. Aku menggeleng,"Mungkin karena aku putus dari Hoshi, mangkanya ia tidak memberitahuku," ujarku pelan. Takut-takut mama marah.

Mama Hoshi mengangguk,"Mungkin itu juga penyebabnya.. " ujarnya lemah.

"..Bisa bawa aku kepadanya, ma ?" tanyaku kehilangan semangat.

Ada apa ini ?

…

 _Alat bantu oksigen, mesin pengukur detak jantung._

Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya.

 _Selang disana-sini, perban putih mengelilingi rambutnya yang berwarna biru lembut itu._

"M-ma.. bagaimana bisa.. ?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Mama Hoshi hanya menggeleng lemah,"Sebuah truk kontainer menabrak tubuh kecilnya itu. Saksi bilang ia terlihat berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa memperhatikan lampu yang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah. Jalanan licin dan hujan sedang deras-derasnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi, kontainer menyeretnya sampai ke ujung bahu jalan," ungkap mama Hoshi.

Mama meneteskan air matanya.

"Waktu kecelakaan Hoshi tiga minggu yang lalu," lanjutnya

Aku terpaku ditempat. Menatap ibu yang kuanggap mama sendiri ini dengan tidak percaya.

 _Hari itu.. aku mengingat hari itu.._

"Sore setelah sepulang sekolah, disekitar Taman dekat dengan sungai Han. Saat itu hujan.." jelas mama Hoshi.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak pergi saat itu.._

"Ia menderita patah fragmen pada kaki dan tulang rusukknya. Yang parah bukan itu.." ujar mamanya terisak.

"mama ?" aku mengusak-usak punggung wanita itu lembut.

"Ia menderita mati otak," kata mama lemah.

 _ **DEG !**_

Mati otak kan..

"ia hidup sekarang, namun percuma saja. Ia itu _sudah mati_ sekarang kata dokter,"ujarnya se-senggukan.

Aku menitikkan air mataku. Dadaku terasa tercekat begitu kuat, sangat-sangatlah sesak.

"—MENGAPA KAU ADA DISINI SIALAN !" erang seseorang dari ujung lorong.

Aku menoleh.

Seungcheol hyung, teman Hoshi semasa kecil. [!]

…

Markas Hiphop team. Disinilah aku sekarang.

"kau tau apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau begitu egois !" tegas Junghan.

Aku menunduk, menelaah kata-kata bodoh yang telah kuucapkan.

"Seharusnya ia sedang berada kompetensi dance antar sekolah hari ini !" erang Seungcheol,"Kau menghancurkan impiannya !" kesalnya.

Junghan memberikan Tape Recorder, dan menyalakannya.

Terdengar alunan melodi piano yang indah

" _Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now..  
Our song on the radio, but It don't sound the same  
When our friend talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.."_

"When.. I was your man?" ucapku pelan.

" _It all just sounds like ooooh… mm.. Too young too dum to realize that i..  
Should've bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance  
Take you to every party, 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but he's dancing with another man.."_

Promnight lalu, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menari dengan Hoshi, untung saja ada Mingyu yang berbaik hati menawarkan untuk dance denganku. Setelah berdansa selama berjam-jam, Ia memberiku bunga karena itu tradisi promnight kami. aku menerima bunga itu begitu saja.

 _Apa hoshi melihatnya ? apa ini alasannya menyanyikan lagu ini.._

Aku menyesal, menunduk mengingat nya. Aku menyesal akan semuannya. Semuanya yang kukatakan pada sore itu. Sikapku yang acuh-tak-acuh bersamanya saat bersamaku.

"Kau tahu apa tentangnya ?! Hah ?!" pekik Junghan yang tahu-tahu sudah berlinang airmata. Tampak Seungcheol yang berusaha menenangkan disampingnya,"HOSHI SUDAH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU BODOH ! SETIDAKNYA COBALAH UNTUK MENERIMA DAN BELAJAR MENCINTAINYA !" erangnya tertahan.

Ia tampak ingin mengamuk namun ditahan oleh Seungcheol,"Woozi, pergilah !" ujar Seungcheol hyung kewalahan menahan Junghan.

Mau tidak mau aku pulang ke rumah. [!]

…

Aku memperhatikan namja bersurai biru lembut ini. Ia terlihat damai, tidak seperti biasanya yang suka berlari dan menjahiliku tiap detiknya.

Mata 10:10 nya terlihat sangat manis saat ini. Ia tampak seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang terlelap. Begitu menggemaskan dan lucu.

"Makanlah dulu sedikit malaikat kecilku, aku yakin Hoshi juga pasti tidak ingin melihatmu begini," Mama mengusak-usak surai rambutku lembut. Aku mendongak,"Tapi ma—"

"PIPPPPP! PIPPPPPP!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara,"—PANGGIL DOKTER MA ! PANGGIL DOKTER !" pekikku.

Dokter yang berjaga langsung memaksa masuk. Sejumlah suster berusaha mengusir kami dengan sopan dari ruangan ICU itu.

Kami akhirnya duduk bersebelahan dilorong tunggu.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya.. " lirik mama, matanya terlihat sembab dan kurang tidur.

Dokter dan para perawat keluar dari ruang ICU,"Wali dari Hoshi ?" tanya dokter tersebut kepada kami.

"Saya ?" ujar mama mengangkat tangan.

Dokter menggeleng,"Detak Jantung pasien tidak bisa kami selamatkan..."

 _Tidak._

"Otaknya juga tidak ada aktifitas berarti lagi, lumpuh total.."

 _TIDAK, INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI. INI PASTI HANYA AKTING DOKTER ITU._

"Waktu meninggal pasien sudah dapat ditetapkan, 10:10 A.M"

 _AKU BELUM SIAP.._

…

"Woozi sayang ?" ketuk mamaku berkali kali.

Ia membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam,"YA TUHAN ! LIHATLAH BETAPA KACAUNYA KAMAR INI,"

Mama mendekapku— yang berada dipojok ruangan, dengan erat.

"Kamu harus bangkit sayang.. Mama tahu, ini menyakitkan bagimu.. namun ini sudah hari ke-100Nya," ujar mama menenangkanku.

Ruangan ini sangatlah berantakkan. Baju kubiarkan berselimpangan dimana mana, sprei yang berantakkan, vas bunga yang pecah. Susu putih yang tumpah disebelah komputer, hampir membuat komputer itu menjadi korslet.

Alunan suara Hoshi yang sedang menyanyikan "When I was your man" memekakkan telingaku saat ini.

"..kau harus belajar merelakannya, seperti ia merelakanmu sayang.." ujar mama lagi.

"..Ma, apa ia benar-benar mencintaiku ?"

"iya sayang itu sudah pasti, Hoshi sangatlah mencintaimu.." ujar mama sembari mengusap-usap punggungku.

Ditengah-tengah pelukan, aku menyadari ada sosok didepanku. Hoshi yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya memakai setelan jas dan tersenyum kepadaku.

 _Hoshi? Ia memberikanku salam perpisahan?_

Aku pun meraung keras yang membuat mama panik seketika.

Aku salah Hoshi, kini karma berbalik kepadaku.

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SEKARANG HOSHIIIII ! KEMBALILAH KUMOHON KEMBALILAH KEMARI ! HUAAAAAAAAA ! KEMBALI KUMOHON KEMBALIIIIIIII !" aku meraung dengan keras.

"Woozi ?! kau kenapa ?!" mamaku kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Aku berusaha menggapai-gapai udara kosong dimana Hoshi berada.

"KWON SOONYOUNG ! KAU MENDENGARKANKU ?! TOLONGLAH KEMBALIIIII ATAU BAWA AKU BERSAMAMU !" erangku. Mama makin kewalahan menahan tubuhku yang meronta minta dilepaskan.

Hoshi terlihat kaget namun ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tidak mau. Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu ia membungkuk dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

 _Aku terlihat seperti orang gila. Namun, aku benar-benar sangat ingin dibawa pergi olehnya saat ini._

[!]

…

Omake

Kata-kata tadi itu benar-benar tidak dapatku percaya. Hahaha.

"ini pasti mimpi," ujarku pesimis.

Aku berjalan terhuyung ke arah penyebrangan jalan. Mungkin aku akan mengejarnya ke rumah atau meneleponnya setelah sampai rumah.

Dia pasti hanya bercanda. Benar-benar sense humor yang tidak lucu.

"AWASSSSSSS !" pekik seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"— _BRUGGHHHH !"_

Aku menoleh kearah kendaraan besar yang lalu menghantam diriku dengan keras dan membuatku terpelanting keatas sampai berguling ke bahu jalan.

Pandanganku terhalang sesuatu dan mengabur.

 _Apakah ini kecelakaan ? Andwae !_

 _Aku masih harus bertemu Woozi, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa aku mencintainya.._

 _Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai dirinya !_

 _Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.._

 _Kumohon…_

Semuanya jadi menghintam.

*kretek*

* * *

angst. gagal ini mah namanya. tapi yang penting utang ff seventeen saya selesai :'V

ah, btw you can call me abe. *seriously i hate to being called author-thor (?)

mind to review?

-yourgenie17


End file.
